


Déjà Vu

by Rebel_always_rebel



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Kink, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_always_rebel/pseuds/Rebel_always_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Déjà vu, she thinks, as the colors spark and swirl through the fuzzed black edges of her vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

Déjà vu, she thinks, as the colors spark and swirl through the fuzzed black edges of her vision. The kaleidoscope she’d been given by her Pop had also brought this jolt of pure pleasure, much like the delicious wet heat of Maura’s tongue brings her now. The gilded toy had been her 6th birthday present; the first thing she didn’t have to share with her brothers and that ownership had been blissful.

  
She takes a shallow breath, all the tightened collar and cinched band below her breasts will allow, and the black edges encroach further tunneling her sight down so that all she sees is the bob of Maura’s head and the golden shine of her hair. Hair that Jane desperately wants to bury her fingers into so that she can pull Maura’s teasing mouth harshly against her throbbing center. But her hands are tied behind her, forcing her back to arch and making it terribly difficult to push her hips up to the traitorous tongue.

  
“Please.” The whisper costs her and her vision pinpoints. Jane struggles to maintain consciousness, drawing a slow measured breath and fighting the urge to gasp and pant.

  
“Ready?” Maura murmurs against Jane’s inner thigh, biting the soft skin then softly kissing the reddened spot. “Show me how much you want it.”

  
“Maur, please.” The plea is a movement of Jane’s lips, the air to actually whisper is too dear to part with. She fights the panic starting to build and focuses instead on the soft kisses the doctor is pressing against wet heat. Jane opens her eyes and looks down into brilliant green, pleading this time with a gaze. The blond’s smile is wicked and for a moment Jane worries that her girlfriend is drunk on control and Jane’s begging. As a last ditch effort, Jane uses what little leverage she has to push her hips to Maura’s mouth.

  
“Ok ok.” Maura’s throaty laugh vibrates against her swollen sex and Jane almost blacks out. She’s so close, hovering between soaring pleasure and the gaping void. Then she feels fingers thrust deep and Maura’s hot mouth sucking her clit. The kaleidoscope colors explode on a field of black as Jane cries out. The pleasure is so intense she doesn’t know if it’s the orgasm or the lack of oxygen that pull her under.

  
She comes to after what feels like a lifetime, but knowing from the still-pulsing muscles that it has only been a blink. Maura’s fingers still stroke lazily inside her although the blond had moved up Jane’s body to release the chestband and collar. Jane lifts her head weakly in the hopes of capturing the blond’s lips in a kiss, but it’s too much to ask from syncopal muscles. She feels Maura’s fingers slip from her, and she tracks their movement to Maura’s mouth as the blond sucks them clean.

  
“Kiss me.” Jane asks, her tone is reverent, the afterglow undiminished by the flash of unconsciousness. Maura smiles and leans down to press her lips to Jane’s, parting them with a gentle push of her tongue and Jane tastes herself on Maura’s lips and feels her body clench despite its recent peaking.

  
“Thank you.” Jane whispers against her girlfriend’s love-swollen lips, then captures them in another kiss. “I love you. Untie me so I can show you how much.”

  
Maura just grins, mischief in her eyes, as she moves a leg across Jane’s body to straddle her chest.

  
“I don’t think I need to untie you for you so show me.”

  
Jane’s eyes flash and darken and her smile matches Maura’s. She can feel how hot and wet Maura is and she can’t wait to return the favor.

  
“Come’ere.”


End file.
